


1999

by whore



Series: THE FILE CABINET [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blatant Sexualization of Tinkerbell, Criminal!Seb, Dialogue-Only, Dubious Consent, I think? Sebastian just doesn't show remorse, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, inebriation, interrogation room, ladyvexll, psychopathy, transcript, vextharu1er
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is held in custody. An interrogation follows.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: THE FILE CABINET [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716070
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	1999

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be for everyone. Obvious CW of statutory rape/underage sex, inebriation, and a really boastful, remorseless Sebastian. 
> 
> Lemme know how you feel about it! I really enjoyed writing it.

**INTERVIEW OF SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS — PROJECT D3V10uZ 2000D-1299 — MARCH 27, 2000**

* * *

SM: I don’t think you quite understand, sir, I didn’t—I didn’t really do much of it myself. He, uhm. He was a very handsy child, yes. He did it, uhm, he did most of it of his own volition. I, hum, simply let him.

D: The kid is… well, you probably know him better than I do _[laugh]_ but he was a straight-As type kid. Goody-two shoes, yeah? He’d never skipped class, or drank, or smoked, none of that. Not until around November of last year, Sebastian. D’ya remember when you came into the picture?

SM: _[laugh]_ Yes, I suppose I do. Hmm, let’s see… I think… if I recall correctly… around October? Perhaps September of 1999? Yes, I think that was it. September. Oh, how lovely the weather was.

D: So it’s _[rustling, chair screeching]_ it’s one or two months after he meets you that he starts, uhm, you know, he starts missing school. A lot. He had thirteen absences towards the end of November. His homeroom teacher says that he looked rather pale, and ghastly—big purple rings under his eyes, and a thinner appearance, say, about a twenty-pound weight loss. That ring a bell?

_[fifteen-second silence]_

SM: I… suppose it does, yes. Poor little thing, light as a feather. I remember he… his spine was so… _[sigh]_ I could feel every ridge of his vertebrae.

D: Yeah, he was really skinny, wasn’t he? You sound like you’re remembering some stuff. Wanna talk about it?

SM: Heh, that I am, sir. It wouldn’t hurt to talk, I mean, I don’t think I’ll be getting out of here without some kind of charge. _[laugh]_ It’s just that he… Christ… he was already so little, Detective. He fit in the palm of my hand. I could sling him over my shoulder like nothing! He was what, one-hundred-twenty-three pounds? Then he went all the way down to one-hundred? I could fit him in my bag at that point. It’s just that he… he was so _tiny._ Itty-bitty.

D: Yeah, five-foot-five, one-hundred pounds? That’s really small, isn’t it.

SM: It certainly is… I remember… _[sigh]_ Well, I remember this one day, about a week before his birthday, he was sitting… on my lap. And we were watching a movie, his favourite. The Peter Pan movie. He turned to me, with his little eyes droopy, and asked me if he looked like Tinkerbell. _Am I as small as she is? I wanna hide in your pocket, ‘Bastian. You could carry me everywhere you wanted. Imagine all the fun we’d have._ And of course, hum, I laughed, and patted him, and laid his sleepy little head back down on my shoulder. I told him, _why, darling, you’re even tinier. I could hide you in my breastpocket. All you're missing is those little pixie wings._ And we continued watching the Peter Pan movie… _[sigh]_

D: … And then? What else happened, Sebastian?

SM: Sorry _[laugh]_ I got lost in my head for a second. It’s just…

D: No, no, it’s okay. Take your time.

_[ten-second silence]_

SM: Right. Well. We continued watching the Peter Pan movie, yes. And he kept… talking about Tinkerbell. He showed me a picture, and asked me if I could buy him this… this little misty green pair of panties… with a little yellow star on the bum… and lace around the edges. I think he found it in the… hum… the kid’s section. My daughter has the same pair. And he kept… talking about how little he was. And slurred my name, in his sweet little voice. He calls me _‘Bastian,_ yes he does. And he had grabbed my hands, with his little, frail, pale little hands, and put them around his… his waist.

D: Okay. Uhm. _[rustling]_ So he shows you these… Tinkerbell panties he wants… and puts your hands around his waist.

SM: Yes… hum…

D: And—and then what?

SM: My fingers, they… they touched. They met around his waist, Detective. From index finger to index finger and from thumb to thumb, they met. I asked him… I asked him what he was doing, and that boy, with his little angelface, he looked up at me, and smiled, this gentle, delicate, woozy smile. He didn’t say a word, he just… he put his hands over mine and slid them down… between his thighs.

D: Was he intoxicated, Sebastian?

SM: _[laugh]_ I was—I was drinking a little bit of whiskey when he came over, just a glass, two fingers, and I had left it unattended when I went to the restroom. I think, hum, he might’ve drank it, I came back to an empty glass, just a few cubes of ice in it.

D: _[pause]_ Alright. Okay. And then what happened?

SM: I, well, I—I fucked him.

D: You _fucked_ him?

SM: Yes. I fucked him, Detective.

D: How old was he?

SM: It was a week before his birthday, yes, hum, I think that would’ve made him about thirteen.

D: And—of course, I’m assuming that you know that, uhm—and you’re aware that the age of consent in Nevada is sixteen, correct?

SM: _[laugh]_ Yes, Detective, I’m well aware.

D: _[papers rustling, chair screeching]_ Okay. Uhm. Okay. So, you fuck him. Did you do that often?

SM: Do what often?

D: Did you have sex with Ciel Phantomhive often?

SM: Oh, hum, I did, I did indeed. He loved the feeling of getting filled, albeit his mouth, or his little cunt, he loved to have me inside him. He was quite the nagger, you see. As soon as he’d come over, it wouldn’t even be thirty-minutes before he’d start pawing at my belt buckle and reaching into my pants!

D: Did you ever deny his sexual advances?

SM: Oh, I couldn’t. He’d always give me these big, pouty, saucer-eyes and jutted his lower lip out like a child. I can’t say no to that face! I don’t think many people could resist the utter sin he exudes, Detective. It’s like he’s a little succubus. Once he gets his little—his little hands pawing all over you, grabbing at your dick, licking at it through your jeans, begging you to just—begging you to pull it out and fuck him, with his sweet little voice verging on a desperate sob, you’re done, you’re powerless! He’s impossible, Detective, he’s completely impossible, way beyond!

You have this strange look on your face, like you’re repulsed, or something! You act like you wouldn’t have done the same fucking thing! Do you really think so lowly of me, you pig!?

D: Sebastian, please relax. This session is being recorded and documented. Try to keep your temper to a minimum. I’m just here to ask you questions, right?

SM: Get that look off your face.

D: I’m going to continue, alright? Again, keep your temper to a minimum, yeah?

SM: You don’t respect me, do you?

D: What?

SM: You don’t respect me.

D: Unball your hands, Sebastian, don’t fist them in like that. Please relax. Do you want a drink?

SM: Get me a glass of ice water.

_[unintelligible, chair screeching, walkie-talkie static]_

_[door creaking open]_

D: Thanks, man. Here’s your, uh, here’s your water—your ice water.

SM: Thank you.

_[thirty-second silence]_

D: Do you want to continue with the interview?

SM: Yes. My apologies, Detective, I, hum, I get easily heated sometimes.

D: That’s okay. Uhm. So. You don’t deny his advances, and you have sexual intercourse with Ciel Phantomhive often. What else did you do with him?

SM: I don’t think I really did much to harm him, Detective, if that’s what you’re implying. Most days, he’d come over, raid my bourbon cabinet, smoke one of my Camels, and then beg me to fuck him while we watched whatever movie he’d been nagging me to see. That’s all.

D: Did you ever take pictures of him?

SM: ... Well. Yes. I did take pictures of him, yes.

D: What were they like? Uhm, were they... of pornographic nature?

SM: _[laugh]_ Oh. Sometimes. I liked to photograph the aftermath of our passion, mostly. His poor, sweet little cunt, filled to the brim, and gushing. His cheeks, red as ever. Both pairs of them. _[laugh]_ Him sucking my dick, with him looking directly at the camera, with his watery eyes. All the bruises he’d have on his ass and thighs. Even his little tits, littered with bites and kisses. He photographs incredibly well, Detective. Beautiful thing.

D: Okay—uhm—alright. Okay. How many—how many pictures do you think you have of him?

SM: _[pause]_ Well, I don’t know. Many. All on film, too. I love watching the photos develop, watching the photos go from black to a gorgeously flush pink, and bright blue. I have a picture of him in my wallet, too, of his little angelface after I’d fucked the life out of him, all blushy, and woozy, with this little smile on his lips, drool all over. Do you want to see? I might’ve kept it on me, in my briefs, before I got taken into custody—

D: No, no, don’t—don’t show me, that’s very _[laugh]_ that’s kind of illegal, I think I’m—I think I’m fine.

SM: You look like you want to see, Detective. Are you _[laugh]_ are you—are you _hard?_ Stand up, give me a twirl!

D: Jesus, no, I’m not fucking—I’m not aroused, that’s—

SM: Oh, you’re not as good as you think you are, Detective. I see right through you and your little moral high-horse!

D: That’s enough, uhm, I’m going to continue with—I’m going to continue with the interview.

SM: Go right ahead, Detective, by all means! _[chair screeching forward; Michaelis puts his head in his palms and smiles]_

D: _[unintelligible]_ A-alright.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [ladyvexll](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/ladyvexll)
> 
> god bless da memory of vexing-young-master


End file.
